


Bees Knees

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breasts, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MJ gets stung by a bee





	Bees Knees

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill.   
> Enjoy if you can!

MJ invited Peter over to her house on Saturday. It was the early summer, just ended school. She wanted to chill out, her parents were gone so she could have friends over without much worry. Not they they were mean or something. Just they thought every person she interacted with was her boyfriend or girlfriend. Thankfully they didn't know about Peter, how she kept them from knowing about the only actual interest in her young love life, she doesn't know. That didn't matter though because they were gone and he was coming over. She had a balcony for him to climb up and go inn through the window, he warned him about the plants that were starting to come in. She used those as an excuse to spend some alone time with him. Said she needed his help lifting the heavy pots. They were actually a bit heavy for her so it wasn't really a lie. 

When he did climb up, it was without the suit. Well the suit wasn't over his clothes. He always kept them under. Just like there was a heater, there was a cooler. He was nice a comfortable in his sweater and jeans despite it being late May. She welcomed him in through the window. 

" Glad you're on time for something loser. " 

" Yeah well traffic wasn't so bad today. " He said. He was trying not to fumble around, being cool was new to him but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of MJ. She had began to catch his eye. She always had, in a ' she is really cool but looks like she'll kill me if I say something to her' type of thing. After Liz left, he really began to notice her as she started to associate with him and Ned. It only got worse from there. Lots of shared moments they both were dancing around each other. He heard her actually laugh once and he was a little obsessive after that. Anytime she called him out on it, he just said he was observant. 

" Right, well I need you to move those pots over to the other side. And the others a tad over. " She gestured with her hands, pointing to which she was talking about and where they needed to go. 

" Some of them are getting too much light and drying out. I can't give them anymore or they'll drown. The others are getting too little light so I'm switching them around. " 

" Will do. " He said before climbing through the window again and lifting the pots with ease. It took a minute or so before MJ gave him the 'good job'. 

" Okay that's it. You can hang out if you want. Parents aren't home and I'll just be gardening for a bit before I break for lunch. " 

" Yeah I guess I can. Stick around. " MJ looked at him with a bland face that made him burst out laughing. Soon she joined in on it, it was too infectious not to. MJ went through the window and Peter climbed onto her bed relaxing a scrolling through twitter on his phone. He usually doesn't look into Spider-Man, he isn't self-obsessed. But when someone posts an article saying they figured out his identity, it's a bit alarming. So he checked it out, just some conspiracy theory that says he is a government made machine sent to stop small crime that the government themselves make happen to bolster the feeling of a safe environment so they can deal with the larger things behind the shadows. He laughed at it. Well he laughed until MJ yelled out, he was up in an instant when MJ came back inside and closed the window. 

" What's wrong?" 

" A bee stung me. " 

" You okay? " 

" Yeah I'm fine, not allergic or anything just hurts. " 

" Sorry about that, but remember watching the documentary series with me and Ned? " 

" You mean the extremely boring one that I fell asleep during? " Peter remembered it cause she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. 

" Yeah that one. One of them was about bee's, which are dying at an alarming rate, but they said that you can take away the sting but sucking on the spot. " 

" What? " 

" Yeah it's like that with a lot of things. If you suck the point of sting, get the venom or whatever out and quickly spit it out. You'll be fine. "  

" Uh okay. Can you do it? " 

" Do what? " 

" Suck the spot. " 

" Uh.... " 

" I would but I can't reach it with my mouth. Please this really hurts. " 

" Yeah okay. " He turned around and put his phone on her desk. 

" So uh where exactly WHAT THE? " He turned to see MJ with he top off and no bra underneath. He clamped his hands over his eyes. 

" MJ why did you take your shirt off? I mean not that you can't and stuff cause like its your house and whatever but um. " 

" The bee stung me through my shirt. It got me right near the nipple. It really hurts, cause I'm sensitive there. " Peter made sure to remember that. 

" So, " He took his hands down, " You want me to suck on your? " 

" Yeah, can we please hurry up it really hurts. " 

" Oh okay uh just lay down on the bed and. " She did before he he finished his sentence. She laid on her back and motioned for Peter, he got onto the bed and she spread her legs for him. He laid on his stomach with his face right on her breasts. They were big but they were fucking great. So supple and perky that Peter got lost staring at them. MJ had to tap him on the shoulder and ask if he was good. He lied and said he was just trying to see where it was. She pointed to the one on his left. Soon enough all of MJ's pain was gone. She didn't stop him though, it felt too good to stop. After about 15 minutes of it he lifted off. Pupils blown so wide showing no brown, but he wasn't done just taking deep breaths that he needed. 

" Sorry MJ, I think I need to keep going. I gotta make sure I get it all. " Truth is, nothing came from it, except the two teens that have been harboring feelings for one another so horny they could snap. 

" Okay. Just don't stop. " He dove back in, prying the nipple in his mouth. Suckling from her, gentle nips with his teeth, rolling it in between. Getting hotter and hotter, MJ broke first. She had been biting her lip holding back moans but when Peter took a long strong lick against her nipple, she moaned out. Peter looked up at her and then did it again and again. He added it to the cycle he kept doing over and over again. Soon he stopped and switched to the other breast. 

" Maybe to moved over. " He said before starting again, massaging her breast with his tongue. 

" God! Yeah! Maybe. Just don't stop Peter! " 

He didn't stop, not when MJ was moaning at the top of her lungs or when she was calling his name. He only stopped when MJ pulled him off. He noticed that somehow she had gotten undressed completely and was soaking wet. 

" I think... " 

" Just eat me! " MJ interrupted, he didn't need to be told twice. He drove into her folds, exploring more than he did with her nipple and applying more pressure and reaching further than before. Faster and farther.  She began to scream out in ecstasy. She came in a hurry, coating his mouth. When he pulled back they were both heavily breathing. He had a giant stain from him cuming in his own pants on the front of his jeans. Which means he also came inside of the suit. 

" I have some clothes for you to borrow. No one needs to see that Spider-Man jizzed in the suit. Pretty sure you'll end up on the internet if you go out in those jeans. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Oh and one more thing. " She said and grabbed his sweater and slammed their mouths together, it only lasted a sec but Peter got lost in it. 

" Thanks. " 

He stood there waiting for her to get the clothes and took them to the bathroom. He texted Mr.Stark that he would be by to have the suit cleaned again. He was not looking forward to that. He left the same way he got in, but this time with a goodbye kiss and MJ telling him, 

" Hey maybe next time I can do the sucking. " If it weren't for his powers, he would've fell. MJ chuckled and closed the window. She got her phone out and started to text. 

MJ : Thanks again May, it worked. 

May : Of course sweetie, I knew you too would be good together. He just needed a push and know that you were also into him. 

MJ : Well I defiantly made sure he knew. 

May : Did you do the whole bee sting thing? 

MJ : Yeah, just not on the neck. Worked just as much, if not more so. Thanks again. 

May : No problem, the parker men need a little shove every now and then. When can I expect you two love birds over? 

MJ : Later tonight, Peter made a mess in the suit and has to get it cleaned. I can come over now though, I'm done gardening for the day. 

May : That would be wonderful. We can have lunch. 

MJ : Great, see you soon. 


End file.
